The Oracle Explains Herself
by MammaMia
Summary: The Oracle gives a little talk about why she has given the prophecies that she has


The Oracle Explains Herself  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of the Matrix, just wanted to play. I promise the W brothers I will put them back where they belong after I am finished.  
  
By MammaMia  
  
Why? Hmmm.been a long time since someone asked me that one. Normally people come here asking me when and how, or why something was going to happen. The question of why I do what I do or say what I say doesn't come up very often. Still, if you want to know, I'll tell you. Sit if you like, or stand if that's how you feel. I'll tell you kiddo.  
  
True, the prophecy as told hadn't come to pass in five go arounds, and that sits well with Merovingian and the Architect. One is after power, and the other is after perfection. Some human being freed and destroying the cute little world they made for themselves isn't in their plan. They've managed to control the Anomaly every time he occurred. Manipulate him into doing what they wanted. With Neo, I decided to do a little bit of manipulation of my own. Not much. Despite what people think, I can't make people do exactly what I want. I can only tell them what is going to be. And with Neo, I saw what the handwriting on the wall could be, with a little help.  
  
I feel the most guilty about what happened with Morpheous. I did tell him that he would find "The One", but I never intended for it to become him obsession. He had a good thing going with Niobi, and I wish that had continued for his sake. I may be a program, but not all of us are as emotionless as the Architect. Or at least as emotionless and logical as he tries to present himself. Still, from what I see, they may have another chance. Maybe it's a good thing that it became his obsession, considering how old Neo was when they finally found him. Humans don't spend a large chunk of time trying to find something unless it becomes their mission in life, and finding the One did become Morpheous' mission.  
  
Trinity was another story. She was meant for this anomaly, and I knew in my heart that she could change everything by her existence. Or should I say, her ability to impart her strength and love at the same time. When I first met the girl, she had been unplugged for about five years. Even only being in combat for three years had made its mark on her. Her face was still youthful, but her eyes were those of one who had seen death one too many times. She was hard, and I wondered if that would make her too resistant to what her future showed to be her path. Especially with this Anomaly, since Neo wasn't exactly the most together one we had come across when it came to human relationships. For these two to get together, Trinity had to be prepped or else poor Neo would have gone running for the hills. Kind of like Ghost, who still loves her to this day but was too scared to pursue it himself. I hated breaking that one's heart, but I had to. Why should he have been hurt any more than he had to be?  
  
This brings me to Neo. When I first saw him, he was trying his best to look composed, but I could see his nerves. Who wouldn't be, after being told they may be the only hope for humanity. Why didn't I tell him the truth? Same reason why I tried to soften Trinity up to the idea of loving him. He would have gone running for the hills, questioning himself and what exactly he was supposed to do in order to do the right thing. Since he thought he wasn't the One, he could do what was in his heart. And he has a good one..that I could see right off the bat.  
  
You may ask why I am helping the humans? The answer is in what I told Neo, we have to face the future togetherThe Architect is so vain he thinks that my only function is to lead the One to the Source, allowing him to reboot his precious little program that he thinks is so wonderful. I've always wanted to ask him if it truly was so wonderful, why does he have to rely on a human to save it every 100 years? His first "wonder", or the first Matrix, killed off the entire crop of humans. He has no clue how humans operate, how they think or feel. Him and that other one, Merovingian, think they are so smart. That they can predict everything. Well, neither of them predicted Trinity, or the humans' capacity to love. They would never entertain the idea that the best way to face the future is for all of us to enter into an agreement. I am not looking to see my own kind deleted, but I do not enjoy seeing good people die either. So, I have put them all in a position where they will have to work together or die. Not bad for an old program, is it? 


End file.
